Puedo tocar las estrellas
by Orpherus
Summary: ¿Cuando fue que los duelos pasaron a un segundo término de importancia para Jaden solo para dar paso a algo más "importante" en su vida? Preguntas como ésta se hacía Jaden a sí mismo, al darse cuenta de que algo iba cambiando en su interior.


**Este fanfic es en honor a una persona muy especial para mí, que cumplió años el día de ayer. Se trata de mi muy queridísimo amigo Edwin.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares aquí mencionados son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi y la compañía Konami; solo han sido tomados para crear esta pequeña historia elaborada por y para fans.**

**Nota: Aunque este no es un songfic se recomienda leerlo con música que sea de su agrado, en especial aquella que crean que le va bien a la historia y las situaciones que aquí se dan.  
**

**PUEDO TOCAR LAS ESTRELLAS**

_**Capítulo 1: Asimilando la situación.**_

Hacía una cálida tarde de verano en la Academia de Duelos que lucía casi vacía, excepto por cierto slifer que se encontraba en los jardines. Jaden estaba tumbado en el césped debajo de un frondoso árbol con los ojos cerrados y completamente sumido en sus pensamientos; sintiendo las suaves ondas del viento en su rostro y la leve luz del sol que se filtraba por entre las hojas del árbol. Aquel día no llevaba puesto el uniforme, ya que se habían suspendido las clases debido a que la escuela decidió realizar una excursión a Ciudad Dominó y todos los demás estudiantes resolvieron asistir; en su lugar llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul marino con una camiseta color negra y zapatos deportivos blancos con una delgadas franjas a los lados en color azul.

_-¿Cuándo había sucedido?_ – Jaden no pudo evitar formular esa pregunta en su mente, era algo que había estado rondando sus pensamientos en los últimos días. _- ¿Cuándo es que ha sucedido; en qué momento había comenzado a pensar en ella; de cuando acá los duelos habían cobrado un segundo término para que fuese Alexis quien tomara el primer lugar en las reflexiones del chico?_ –

- Alexis…- dijo Jaden como en un suspiro y con voz soñadora.

Casi inmediatamente después de haber dicho eso, Jaden se recriminó a sí mismo por sumergirse de aquella manera en sus ridículos y cursis sueños.

Se reincorporó aún sentado en el césped y sacudió violentamente su cabeza, como queriendo volver a la realidad. Se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que se estaba convirtiendo en uno de esos "payasos románticos" que él tanto criticaba. Dispuesto a dejar esos pensamientos atrás, se puso en pie y comenzó a andar para tratar de despejar su mente.

El chico no tenía nada que hacer en realidad, es más, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, tan solo se paseaba por los terrenos de la academia. Su andar lo llevó a la parte baja de uno de los edificios; soltando un ligero suspiro y con aire resuelto, decidió acercarse a uno de los tablones de anuncios que se encontraban en la pared. Jaden no solía prestar mucha atención a los avisos y demás cosas que se exponían en ellos, pero de vez en cuando se detenía a verlos porque en una que otra ocasión había oportunidad de mantener un buen duelo de práctica con alguien competente que así lo solicitara.

Al aproximarse un poco más al tablón, pudo notar un rostro que le pareció algo familiar; se trataba de Zane Truesdale, su fotografía estaba junto contras diez de otros estudiantes de la academia de distintos dormitorios. En realidad aquello se trataba de un cartelón con la lista de los once mejores estudiantes de la academia, en la cual desde luego no figuraba Jaden.

Zane, vaya, aquel sí que era un gran tipo; por supuesto que Jaden también lo admiraba, de hecho eran casi amigos cercanos. Zane era un tipo serio, atractivo, con porte y clase, sin mencionar claro que era el mejor duelista de la academia con un estilo inigualable; así es, un buen partido para cualquier chica. Y era justo eso lo que le preocupaba en cierto sentido a Jaden, que incluso aunque Alexis no fuera una chica ordinaria como las demás, no la excluía de quedar atrapada por su encanto, y él, que incluso podía decirse que era el segundo mejor en el instituto, no podía competir contra ese mar de cualidades de las que carecía. ¿Y que decir de la propia Alexis? Ella era la chica más atractiva de la academia y casi todos los chicos de ahí estaban detrás de ella, también era la mejor duelista y estudiante femenina.

Los dos, Zane y Alexis, formaban el cuadro perfecto, la pareja ideal por lógica. Pero el solo hecho de imaginarse aquello, provocó una extraña y desagradable sensación en el estómago de Jaden, que decidió desviar su mirada de aquel tablón y continuar con su caminata, pero esta vez con la vista fija en el suelo tratando de no pensar en todo lo anterior. Casi al instante escuchó que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre.

-¡Jaden!- se escuchó la voz de una chica.

Inmediatamente el slifer alzó la vista, solo para darse cuenta de que era la mismísima Alexis Rhodes que se aproximaba hacia él con una mano alzada en señal de saludo y una radiante y preciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Preci… digo Alexis. ¿Qué tal?- ¿Iba a decir "preciosa", pero que demonios tenía en la cabeza?

Por suerte para Jaden, parecía que ella no había escuchado lo del principio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la chica. – Pensé que habías ido a Ciudad Dominó con todos los demás.

-No, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de ir y decidí quedarme en la academia aprovechando que nadie iba a estar, pero veo que me equivoqué. Creí que tú si habías ido junto con tus amigas.

-Pues ya lo ves que no es así - respondió la obelisco.

-¿Y puedo saber el por qué? – Preguntó con cierta curiosidad el chico.

-Bueno, no soy del tipo de chica que se siente atraída por cosas tan convencionales como lo es una simple excursión a una ciudad en la que he estado en incontables ocasiones – todo esto lo dijo ella con algo que parecía ¿coquetería?

Esto a Jaden lo puso un poco nervioso, notando también que ella tampoco traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela. Llevaba una falda color tinto que contrastaba perfectamente con una blusa de cuello alto sin mangas y de color negro a juego con unas botas altas en color blanco.

_-¡Genial!_ – Pensó Jaden. –_ Siempre que ella va tan bien vestida, yo traigo puesto algo espantoso._

Pero al contemplarla con aquel atuendo, los nervios del chico iban en aumento, así que decidió tratar de evadir todo aquello con otra pregunta.

-¿Y a dónde te diriges? Parece que llevas un poco de prisa – preguntó él.

-Tienes razón, casi lo olvido. Tengo que ir con el canciller Shepard, que me mandó a llamar. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde – y con esto último, Alexis se marchó en dirección de la oficina del rector.

Jaden entonces decidió dirigir sus pasos hacia su dormitorio, tal vez ahí encontraría algo con lo qué distraerse.

Al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio que le correspondía en el pequeño edificio slifer, la abrió lo más lento que le fue posible, como tratando de ganar tiempo para pensar en lo que iba a hacer una vez adentro. Y es que no era que hubiese algo precisamente interesante en lo que se pudiera mantener ocupado. Al entrar en la habitación lo primero que vio fue la nueva consola de videojuegos que le habían enviado a Syrus de parte de sus padres, fue así como la brillante idea de sumergirse en el mundo virtual, invadió la mente de Jaden, que se abalanzó hacia ella dispuesto a jugar la nueva versión de "Duelo de Monstruos con las Grandes Estrellas", en el cual se podía elegir hasta la baraja del gran y famosísimo Yugi.

Después de un buen rato de juego, nuestro amigo comenzó a enfadarse, no porque el juego fuese malo, al contrario, era buenísimo; solo que hacía un rato, se había dado cuenta de que no podía concentrarse para nada, no estaba perdiendo, simplemente el juego no le sabía. Y es que a pesar de que aquella había sido una grandiosa idea para distraerse, no lo conseguía, no podía dejar de pensar en cosas que no debía ni quería. Apagó la consola y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir a "disfrutar" de otro largo y sinuoso paseo; al girar la manija y abrir la puerta, se encontró con Alexis que tenía la mano levantada en un puño dispuesta a llamar a su habitación.

Continuará…

Bueno, hasta aquí la primera parte, que más que nada es una especie de introducción. Ustedes deciden si la continúo o no, dependiendo de si les gusta, en especial tú mi querido amigo, Y si así es esto continuará en el segundo capítulo: Lo que veo en ti.


End file.
